The 2 Jewels and The Broken heart
by bibo-kirara
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have the jewel, However Naraku isnt dead yet...Naraku has Used Kagome and Kikyo to create another jewel shard!What Will Inuyasha do?spoiler: 3 people die!important peeps!will they walk on earth again? read and find out! InuKag InuKyk


**Ok, they have gotten all the sacred jewel shards but...Naraku isn't dead yet... **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me Kanna, about this, Midoriko..."Said Naraku on a dark corner

"Midoriko was the creator of the jewel shard.She was the one that guarded it...she created it..."

"I see..."

"She was a priestess..."

"Inuyasha, tell me, why cant you use the power of the jewel shard to become something else? Not a demon..."Asked Kagome

"I don't know...I want to get stronger you know that"

"Ya...I understand..." Kagome got up and walked away.

"_How can Inuyasha think of such a thing... he know what he is going to turn into..He knows he will have no return into being a _

_half demon again...And he knows he could forget me...Or does he? Does he even know what kind of person he turns into? He probably does... I dont know_

_This makes me so depressed just to think about it."_

tears roll down her face.

_"How can he do this! Why is he doing this!Inuyasha...Dont you want to stay with me?..._" Kagome's tears run down her face as she sits on a rock

in the sacred forest

"We've collected all the sacred jewels...We had a good time together...Will we turn in different paths and forget about each other? Will we

forget about all the things we went through? We'll each go in our own separate ways? Me Miroku Shippo Sango and...Inuyasha?"

"We cant!"She said as she got up.

"We've been together too much... I would never forget about them..."

_**"HUH? THIS CANT BE GOOD! I SENSE AN EVIL AURA...AND ITS HEADING THIS WAY!"**_

"INUYASHA!"Shouted Kagome.

"Kagome? Oh no... I smell...Naraku..." Thought Inuyasha as he ran towards her sent

"Good bye Inuyasha..."Said Naraku With Kagome held on tightly with his roots

"KAGOME!"

In The castle

"You will make me a jewel shard!"Said Naraku holding Kagome tightly by his roots in a dark room

"What are you talking about?"Said Kagome

"Youll know..." He said Plunging one of her very own arrows into her shoulder

"INUYASHA! HELP ME!"She screamed

"No use..."Said naraku taking the arrow out of her shoulder and

dropping her onto the ground.

Naraku's Roots suddenly threw her onto a wall.

Kagome closed her eyes imagining dying there and no one, not even Inuyasha there to save her.

She looked at naraku and saw the jewel shards she slowly crawled to her bow and arrows and tried to shoot naraku's

jewels.

Before she could do that, Naraku grabbed her arm and lifted

her up. He soon held her out of the castle's window and dropped her. On the botom there was snow, and notthing but snow,3 meters high of snow.

"At least ull have something to brake ur fall" he said as he droped her from high ground.

"ÏNUYASHAAAAAAA!" sHE SCREAMED

inuyasha was close by with kirara miroku and sango when he heard her screams for help

He ran as fast as he could

"Kagome, I am coming!" He yelled back

he jumped and pushed himself toward kagome on the castle wall.And got her but he wasnt fast enough, they both fell onto the soft snow

and Kagome was unconsious.

"Kagome? Kagome talk to me!"he screamed holding her in his arms.

Soon he felt her wrm blood and lots of it soon his hands were covred in them. (blood from her stab)

She soon started breathing heavily.

"No! Kagome hold on, Ill take u 2 kaede!"

"NAraku, This girl knows nothing about creating another jewel shard, she doesn't even have enough spiritual power to." Said Kagura

"Maybe you are right...We'll burn her village, she'll have nowhere to run then... Get Hakudoshi to Kidnap kikyo, I'm sure he can

manage that."

In the village

The village has fire all over the place

"OH NO!What happened?"Asked sango

"SHIPPO!"Said Sango wide eyed.

"Sango..."said a faint voice...

Kirara hears it and starts digging through the coal.

soon she spots shippo in a bad shape with a few bruises burns and cuts.

"shippo opens his eyes. Whe..where is kaede...?'

sango looks down at the moist earth.She didn't have the heart to tell him she had died..But he got the message.

shippo begins to cry "Is kagome there? I cant see her"

Inuyasha held kagome's body in his arms looking very worried.

"not kagome too?"

"shes not dead"Said Inuyasha"but thees no one to cure her at the moment"

"Inuyasha, maybe u could take her at her own era! There's still time!"Said Miroku

ur right.." agred inuyasha

inuyasha hurried to the well.as soon as inuyasha gets to the well he bangs into a barrier and gets thrown away from the

well.

"Whats going on?"He asked

"Naraku... He did this..."inuyasha senses a strong dark aura coming closer and closer

"No...Its naraku... He is probably coming for the jewel shard..."

"No..Not the jewel shard.the grl..the young priestess..."Said naraku raising his hand

"NO CHANCE!" Said inuyasha

Narakus roots start coming up from the floor and takes Inuyasha and takes kagome away from him.

:"NOO KAGOME! "shouted inuyasha while he cutted trough the roots with his claws.

"so u want to be tough huh?thats fine by me"

Inuyasha get plunged in the shoulder by narakus rootsrough

ÄAA! I...still wont let you take her!"

"Fine, I wont take her...I will proseed with the process here." Said naraku taking a one of his roots and stabbing her stomach.

"She needs to die so I can absorve her spiritual powers...Don't worry Inuyasha, she wont be of much use..

Hakudoshi is doing a good job

Kagome's eyes widen

"Inuyasha..." she said in pained tone

"NO!" Shouted Inuyasha

"Soon, kagomes spiritual power will be absorved but, if she's lucky, her soul will go back into her." sais naraku..

Kagome s soul returns to her but het spiritual power didnt.It went into naraku.

" This means...I am stronger!"He shouted. a smirk appears on his face

"She's a lucky one..."

all of a sudden there was an explosion.

Everyone gets trhown away each in a different direction

"KAGOME!" Shouted inuyasha

3 hours l8er...

"No..." SAid Inuyasha badly hurt walking around the forest

"I can smell her...I can smell her blood...Yet, I can't see her...Or find her.."

Inuyasha walks through the whole forest in search of Kagome When he leaves the forest to look somewhere else her smell

became stronger and her presence even more.

"She is here..."

Inuyasha Followed the strong scent cutting every tree in his way, and he finds her...Poor kagome,

laying on the floor pale and losing lots of blood

"Kagome! What happend? Answer me!"He thought, He was nervous, he tried to speak, yet, he couldn't the words wouldn't come out of his mouth..

"I..nuyasha?.." Said a faint voice

"Naraku...he wants to...I...I...Couldn't...save her..."

"What? Kagome, I dont understand..."

"kikyo..." She says with her eyes filling with water.

"He...He got the Jewel that I and Kykio created to used it to become stronger.

Kykio's soul didnt return to her...It went into me"

"What? She ... She's dead..?" Inuyasha fell on his knees

"Inuyasha..."she said crying "I am sorry..."

"For what?" he said

"I couldn't prevent it... She's dead..."

"Dont blame yourself kagome!It isn't your fault!"

"You dont know how it is my fault..."

Flash back

Naraku is holding Kagome by his roots and taking her to a forest.

_"I sense a dark aura...Could this be Naraku?"_ Thought Kykio as walking with her soul collectors by her

side.

"Kykio..." Said Naraku followed by HAkudoshi

"I have come to kill you.." He said throwing Kagome onto the cold dirty ground.

"..ki..kyo..Run away..." Said Kagome trying to get up.

"What have you done with this girl?" Asked Kykio getting her arrow and pointing it at his head.

"Well, Unfortunally, I couldn't absorve her spiritual power, then I would get yours..and make a jewel myself, so,

I will have to make a jewel shard using both of you at the same time..."

Naraku gets kagome soon her spiritual power starts to come out of her body, and a half of a jewel appears

on his hand.

He takes it and combines it on his hand, he points his hand to kykio, and a huge root shoots from his hand and into her stomach.

_"No..Why? Why couldn't I stay in this world longer? I do not wish to go back there...I want to be with Inuyasha..._

_why am I thinking so much about him...at a time like this?...No..."_

"Inuyasha! I love you!" Shouted Kikyo right before her death.

Kagome's eyes open and widen.

"No! Whats this?" Said Naraku

The jewel started to vanish and turn into dust..

"Damn you, you wench!" Said Naraku, grabbing Kagome by the neck and slashing her hurt shoulder.

"I can do it again.."said naraku grabbing Kagome close to him. he whispered into her ear:

"Inuyasha loves her more than u...jealousy is a normal human emotion..It's ok to be jealous...you can hate...you b can /b

hate...It is not wrong to..." As he said that Kagome' s heart darkened...She did feel that way didn't she? The half a jewel reappered on

his hand. Kykio's spiritual power transformed into another half a jewel..

He combined both jewels and he had one dark shikon no tama..

Since Kykio's body dissintegrated since she was bones and clay after all, her soul had nowhere to go and entered kagome's body.

Kykio's soul had now becomed part of kagome's soul...

End of flash back

Kagome sobbed as she tried to get up. She was too weak to get up so she fell back onto the ground..

She looked at Inuyasha and saw how his eyes were dim...Like tragity had happened..Not that it hadnt.

She was feeling weaker by the second. she kneeled closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"I don't think I can go on..." she cried.

She moaned in pain and soon closed her eyes, she fainted in his arms.

Inuyasha picked her up.

_"Hold on...please...don't die on me...I don't...I dont know what I'll do..._" he said as he ran with her on his arms.

He went to search for the others.


End file.
